Commercial aircraft set up for the transportation of passengers typically include rows of seats along the length of the aircraft cabin and one or more aisles that extend the length of the aircraft between the rows of seats. Some aircraft have a cross aisle at the rear of the aircraft that extends between a pair of boarding doorways in the opposite sides of the aircraft and a galley at the rear of the aircraft adjacent the cross aisle. The traditional positioning of the galley in the aircraft cabin often requires that a portion of the galley project out into the cross aisle of the aircraft cabin. Thus, the galley can prove to be an impediment to passengers comfortably moving along the cross aisle when boarding or exiting the aircraft.